


空房子

by amilinzi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilinzi/pseuds/amilinzi
Summary: 没有九头蛇，没有冰封，他们分离的时间并不长。Steve在与Bucky失之交臂之后，重新找到他，并且守了他七十年。





	空房子

1

James醒来的时候发现自己在一个昏暗的地下室，头疼的要死，他怎么也想不起来自己是怎么出现在这里的。

晃了晃脑袋，浑身都叫嚣着不适，他下意识的去摸后腰，平坦的一片。

武器。

他不知道自己的脑子里为什么闪过这个字眼，只是看见不远的地方有一个楼梯，透出一丝光亮。James走上去，肩膀在隐隐作痛，门意料之外一推就开了。他试探着把身体探出去，没有人出现在视线里，屋子里静悄悄的一片，他稍稍松了一口气。相比之下上面的视线好多了，他看了一眼窗外，天空阴沉的看不清时间，这屋里居然没有一个时钟。

得赶快回家才行。妈妈和Rebecca会担心他，还有…还有……

该死的！他捶了一拳没用的脑袋一瘸一拐向门口跑去，是的，他现在的身体素质简直和残疾人没有什么两样，但他现在不敢浪费时间去查看他娇气的腿。James对如何来到这里，又是如何失去意识的一点印象都没有。该死的，光是动一动脑子就能疼的要了他的命。

门打不开，他用力推了推，拧着门把的手开始打滑。他怀疑自己是不是太久没进食导致的低血糖什么的，因为他感觉到自己的手开始发抖。他放弃了大门，也许应该找一找后门之类的，或者是窗子，也许对方会漏掉一些出口，毕竟他从地下室上来了不是吗？

不知道自己家里的人发现自己不见了没有。这大概又是一起绑架恶作剧什么的，也不是第一次了，他在学校很受欢迎，尤其是女孩子的，但学校里也总有一群人讨厌他，James不记得是什么原因了，那群人好像和自己是同一个学校的，他们和自己穿着同样的制服，可又不像是学生，记忆有点混乱。

他的头疼的像是要裂开，冷汗越冒越多，时间的压迫感让他焦急地转着圈。

没有…没有…所有的门窗都像是被封死了一样。

壁炉！烟囱！

虽然他现在糟糕的身体状况和不听话的脑袋可能会让他失败，但他必须试一试！

他花了很大的力气才把横在壁口的铁栏杆拿掉，虽然是冬天，但是壁炉并没有使用的痕迹，他目测了一下高度和可以落脚的地方，看起来并不是太难，他搓了搓手心搭上一个砖块，再把脚卡进另一个。

没有脚步声，没有开门声，一个人男人的声音突兀的在他身后响起。

“你醒了”

“啊——！”

这是James醒来之后向外界发出的第一个求救声。

男人弯着腰把他从逼仄的空间里托出来，走了两步，放到沙发上。好像一点也不费劲似的，James不合时宜的想，他的确很壮。

“小心一点。”

他逃跑被绑架者抓了个正着，对方似乎没有什么恶意，起码没让他把腿摔断不是吗？还把他放到了沙发上，以前他遇到的人可不会这样，也许他只想要钱。

James咽了咽口水，手指捏紧了裤边，以往的经验告诉他，他应该安静的呆着知道对方问他什么；他看着劫匪脱去外套，对方应该是劫匪，绝不像是什么同学的恶作剧什么的……

男人放下手里的东西，走上楼梯，家里又变得安静，仿佛刚刚的人根本没有出现过。

房子很大，应该楼上还有不少空间，看起来有一些年份了，虽然装修的风格看起来简直像是上一个世纪，可是东西却被维护的很好，没有崭新的生硬感也没有年代的破旧感。这个房子的主人显然很有品味，而且看起来绝不缺钱……

这并不寻常，他从来没见过这个男人。他努力转动脑子，那个男人也许不是这里的主人，而是被人雇来的。

楼上没有动静，James小心翼翼的把脚放到地上，悄悄地站起来，尽可能快速的靠近那个挂衣架。

钥匙！钥匙！拜托…

可是口袋里什么都没有。

“你在找什么？” 男人站在楼梯口，却没有再靠近。

男人脸上有一种没有笑却眼含笑意的表情，他不知道自己是怎么读出来的，但是他就是做到了，好像认识了好久的人，以至于有一层那种熟悉又温柔的薄膜。

“从别人的口袋里”，男人补充道。

James张了张嘴，一向能言善道的嘴竟然答不上来，他的注意力在对方的穿着上。再下来的时候男人已经换了身衣服，藏青色的圆领卫衣，不是很宽松的款式，以至于胸部的线条和大小都很好的展现了出来；还有黑色的裤子，刚刚到脚踝的长度，看起来布料和剪裁都很不错；灰色的拖鞋里没有穿袜子，露出一小块皮肤来。房间里的光线不够，他看不大清对方的脸，甚至生出一丝虚无的感觉，只是打下的阴影让人一看就能感受到立体感，还有金色的头发勾勒出一道耀眼的轮廓。

**金色的…**

**还有蓝色…**

他的头又开始疼了。

James不知道自己为什么看的这么仔细，也许是在过去多次的经验里学会了观察，可这太不一样了，和他以往的经验太不一样了。这让他感到害怕，他不喜欢改变，每一次改变带给他的只有更糟糕的体验。

“你想要什么？我家里人都会给你的，在那之前我什么都不做。”

“哦？”

“我发誓我会听话的！”James让自己努力看起来乖巧温顺。

“你刚刚的行为让你看起来很没有可信度。” 男人看起来有点不快，“你不用这样的。”

James慌张的想要解释些什么，不用这样是什么意思？不用挣扎了？不要说废话了？

他不敢直视对方的眼睛，可再不做些什么的话，他可能会被捆起来，也许会被扔回地下室里，更糟糕的话还会被毒打一顿，他也许会把他的同伴都叫来。可现在只有男人一个人，也许他现在应该反抗，自己是有很大胜算的。他依稀记得自己曾经还保护过谁，只不过时间太久了，他已经不记得对方的名字和样子。

James看见那一双灰色的拖鞋走开了，男人也许为他温顺的态度买账了。他又死死地盯着木质的地板三秒，也许还不到三秒，他的视线忍不住追着那双灰色的拖鞋。

拖鞋在餐桌面前停下了，男人应该是在拆封进门时手里拿着的东西。

“过来。”

是一块蛋糕，他走了过去，依旧不是很想抬头，跟男人对视的话可能会有危险，光是想想就让他产生了一种害怕的感觉。

那双灰色的拖鞋又走开，回来的时候手上多了两把用来吃甜品叉。他将小蛋糕分成两半，那上面的那一颗小草莓从切开的缝隙滑下去，银叉看起来犹豫了一瞬，接着James的视线里就出现了一抹红色。

他不知道他多久没进食了，就在不久之前他还怀疑自己低血糖来着，因为他确实两眼发昏，可奇怪的是他一点都不饿，他是喜欢甜食的，蛋糕还有巧克力什么…可是他一点都不饿，也许这块蛋糕里有毒呢？

他用余光里看到男人挑起一小块奶油放进嘴里，好吧…也许毒藏在草莓里呢？或者是镇定剂安眠药什么的，他可没把草莓分成一半。

“味道很好，我不饿的时候也会偶尔吃一次”

他没有选择，把手掌在裤腿上蹭了蹭，让自己的手看起来尽可能的平稳。

等会儿，刚刚的自己明明穿的还是学校的裤子，怎么现在变成一条厚重的棉裤了？但他没有在这件事情上纠结太久，自己的脑子从醒来就不太好使大概是因为在地下室的时候吸入或被注射了化学用品。

蛋糕很好吃，分量并不大，他两口就吃完了，只剩下那一颗小小的草莓。James抬起头，男人正看着他，那一瞬间他觉得自己就像是一个食草动物一样被捕食者叼住了后颈，他无法挪开目光，他不敢动弹。

“如果你不喜欢的话。”

银色的叉尖没入红色的果肉，消失在男人口中。

2

“你应该去洗漱，你看起来…” 男人抽了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴角，看James没有要动的意思，把纸巾盒往他身边推了推“很糟糕。”

James抽了一张纸攥在手里，没有说话。

“你可以在楼上挑一个你喜欢的房间。” 男人的声音从他身侧传来，瓷器碰撞的声音和流水声说明应该是在洗他们刚刚吃蛋糕用过的餐具。

“如果你要继续当雕塑的话，我也没有意见。”

男人拿不知从哪里拿了一块白色的毛巾正擦着手，“你会在这里很长一段时间，不要再试图逃走。”

对方离开之后相当长一段的时间里James就那么坐在餐桌上，他在思考他接下来的计划。以前被人带走或是醒来身处一个陌生的场景时，他没有多少机会像现在一样，自由活动，还有…思考。他能做到的只有对抗疼痛，反抗，逃跑又重新被捕捉，但大部分时间还是在昏迷中度过。可这个男人，对他好像有十足的把握。

也许他应该再试一次，他往大门的方向看去，脖子僵硬的不像是他的。房子里没有开灯，应该很晚了，他把头转回来，隐隐约约记得和男人一起吃蛋糕的时候还有昏暗的日光，现在已经完全暗下来了。

**他应该逃跑。**

可是脑子里却笼罩着一层朦胧的疲倦，他不困，但是很累。

**他应该逃跑。**

在走廊里晃了几圈，他最后选定了最后一间房。不应该选这间房的，他应该选一件正对楼梯口的，或者窗外有一些障碍物的，有利于他明天逃跑什么的；他觉得自己起码应该选一个吉利的房间，楼层的最后一间不总是有鬼故事发生吗，这不太吉利。

浴室里什么都有，James看了一眼淋浴间，又看了一眼浴缸，如果他现在想泡澡的话会不会太夸张了？

当他还在挣扎的时候，突然想起了敲门声，他一下又紧张起来。

男人看起来是刚刚洗完澡的样子，黑色的睡衣，扣到最上面一粒的扣子，看起来很薄，不是那种冬天毛茸茸的加厚型，下半身还是一条黑色的裤子，只不过是一条睡裤，看起来很舒服，头发还没有干，但是擦过了，脚上还是那一双灰色的拖鞋。对方没有说话，只是给他递了一袋东西。

James没有问什么，接了过来，他还是不敢看他的眼睛，直觉告诉他男人要离开了。

“抱歉！”

他像是被电到一样立刻松开了手，藏在背后狠狠地攥紧了手心，麻酥酥的。James不知道自己为什么要那样做，**他只是想抓住男人的手，他渴望……**

男人靠的很近，不是用很快的速度，而是慢慢的。James能感觉到对方一直盯着他，他几乎能感觉到对方身上的湿气，现在的男人跟抱起自己的时候一点也不一样，也和他们分吃一块蛋糕的时候不一样，也和洗盘子的时候不一样。

可无论什么样子，男人始终是捕食者。

**他舌尖发干，喉咙发紧。那种感觉更像紧张，绝不是害怕引起的。**

**“我叫Steve，Steve Rogers”**

身边的压力散开，门咔哒一声被关上，他又能够呼吸了。狼狈的转过身，他张开嘴巴呼吸了两下之后才把注意力转向手里的袋子。

是一个浴球，还是小鹿的形状。

3

James最后还是没用那块漂亮地过分的浴球，他花了很久的时间冲澡，试图在身上找折磨了自己一天的伤口，可什么都没看见，除了自己刚刚钻进烟囱里时蹭到的煤灰。他擦干身体，吹干头发，试图找一面镜子看看自己的后背，也失败了。

他推开房门，又到客厅里转悠，他只是想找一面镜子。窗帘全部被拉开，月光比记忆中白天的太阳还要闪亮，将房子里的一切都照得通透，他不自觉的走到窗边，刚刚迟钝的五感好像才开始工作，疲惫一扫而空，连带身体原始的欲望都开始隐隐作祟。

这次他听到了，有人在靠近。James没有回头，让对方靠近他，进入他的安全范围。

没有把目光从月亮上挪开，直到身后另一具赤裸的身体贴上来。男人一手圈在他的腰上，一手绕过他的脖子捏住他的下巴。没有用力，只是轻轻捏着，拇指在他下巴的地方摩擦，摩擦…

他很快有了反应，勃起的速度和男人抚摸自己的频率一样，他浑身赤裸却不觉得羞耻，因为身后的男人也给了同样的回应，在他腰窝的地方，有一个坚硬无比的东西竖在他们中间。像是要消磨那一条障碍物，James将自己的身体向后贴去，好让他们之间的空气被挤出去。

张开嘴巴的时候，感觉仿佛有空气从他口中溢出，又是他碰到他时那种轻微的酥麻感，他几乎要呻吟出来。

‘这种人就是要看他自己玩才带劲呢’

‘再漂亮的脸蛋，只要看见下面还有一根东西也太让人恶心了’

‘看吧，他可真是不知羞耻’

‘谁会想要碰男人？’

‘想想就恶心’

不要这样

不要这样……

他并没有做错什么……

James慌张的转过头，身后的男人并没有像他想象一般的赤身裸体，穿的军队里的制服，军绿色的，还有别的颜色……

**红、白、蓝，美国，战争，保护。**

不是的，他明明感觉到对方贴在身后的肉体，柔软的，冰凉的。

再熟悉不过的目光落在他身上，鄙夷的，唾弃的……

他必须离开这里！他得立刻离开！

面前的人却越挤越多，推搡着他，他不认识着这些人的面孔，只是他们穿着自己学校的校服，还有军队里的制服…

该死的，他要无法呼吸。男人重新出现在他面前，他毫不犹豫地撞开他冲了过去，握住了门把，他要自由了！

有人在叫他，不是James，不是他的名字。那声音不是从身后传来的，更像是在耳边的，或者是，脑子里。伴随着呼啸的风声，在打开大门的那一瞬间James意识到那是男人的声音，他喊他，

**“Bucky！”**

4

眼前的一切睡着呼吸的起伏变得清晰又模糊，冷汗顺着眼角往下流。他是穿着睡衣的，有点厚度的长袖长裤，扣子扣到最上面的一颗，并没有不舒服的感觉，但他还是抬手松掉了两颗。起来的时候没有站稳，移动速度倒是意外的快，不消一会儿他就站在了前厅。

也许男人还没有起床，他握住门把，和梦中一样，门被打开了，他毫不犹豫地向外冲出去，没有任何通讯工具，但路上总会碰到人的不是吗？会有人愿意帮助他的，毕竟陌生人总是热于助人的不是吗，毕竟他们不认识自己……

下一秒James像是窒息一般的从床上睁开眼睛，他大张着嘴巴，他明明…他明明已经踏出大门，他看到门口的草地，在往外是一条小路，顺着走一定会通道大路上去。

这个梦实在是太过真实。

不，这样的梦他已经做过成千上百次，脚步虚浮的下床，他看到床边有一双灰色的拖鞋。

“你起来了。”

James下来的时候男人已经坐在餐桌边上，应该是已经用过早餐，正在享用黑咖啡。他在对面坐下，心里想着又是烤黄油面包加上牛油果和煎蛋。

今天是星期三。

“Winnie, 我是说我的妈妈，Winnifred, 家里人是怎么回复的？”

“……”

“我什么时候可以回家？”

男人依旧没有回复他，James的鼻子有点酸，也许他想家了，他知道一定还有人在等着自己。

“Steve，我觉得我在这里呆的太久了…”

他觉得自己握住刀叉的手是那么的熟悉，对面的男人也是那么的熟悉，他的一举一动，每一天的早餐，房子里阴冷干燥的空气，床铺边上的拖鞋……熟悉的一切他几乎脱口而出的称它为家，可这不是他的家。

“拜托你…”

他有母亲，兄弟，家教，同学…

生活…

**他的生活很糟糕，可并没有错，他只是，他只是爱一个人，爱一个不应该爱的人。可是所有人都有资格去爱任何一个人不是吗？**那是他最快乐的事情，那是他最幸福的时光，就算挨了多少拳头和辱骂，只要能看到他的太阳就足够了。

他并没有错，他只是想要爱……

“没有人要来找我对吗？”

James听见对面的男人叹了一口气，“你记住我的名字了。”

他愣愣地抬起头，鼓胀的眼眶还是撑不下泪水，滑了出来。男人的手伸过来，他没有想要躲开的欲望，那是把他困在这里的人，他应该要害怕才对，可他却把脸靠向男人的手掌。

他似乎已经不是昨天的他了。

**“不要再忘记我了，拜托……”**男人的口气里是显而易见的恳求。

他为什么这样？James当然不懂，他甚至不知道该如何提问。

“你的家人绝对不会放弃你，还有我。”

**他只是感到安全。**

“我会告诉你一切的好吗，先吃饭。”

没有再哭过，他甚至无比耐心的平稳地吃完了早饭，还喝了一杯和男人一样的咖啡。对方履行承诺，起码James觉得他正在履行承诺。他牵着自己的手走到第三层，James没有上去过，那是男人住的地方，三层的空间不大，有一个小阁楼。

“要我帮你掀开吗？”

James摇了摇头，那块亚麻布下是一块镜子，他找了很久的东西，他知道的。

“嘿”，男人再次握住他的手，掰过他的头，强迫James与他对视，“你会看到自己的样子。”

他点了点头。

“那不是真正的你，不是我眼中的你，所以不要害怕。” 男人吻住了他，只是轻轻的一点。他没有反抗，他甚至没有条件反射的向后躲，就像男人牵住他的时候一样，James只是觉得安全。

他不知道男人为什么要这样做，他甚至不知道自己为什么要掀开这块布，他有一种直觉…

James看到了自己的样子，还看到了自己第一个晚上在浴室里找了很久的伤口。

血，断裂的手臂，身上数不清的伤口，还有蓝色的棉袄。

不知怎么的，他松了一口气，身上长久以来折磨着自己的疼痛也消失了。粗糙的布料从他手中溜走，他看的够了，才转向男人。阁楼的小窗口透进来的光让他看清男人眼地的担忧。

蓝色…

Steve的眼睛是蓝色的…

James才张开双臂，就立刻被男人宽厚的身体包住了，不是很温暖，但很可靠，他很安全。

**“Steve，Steve，Steve…”**

他靠着男人的肩膀，喃喃的喊着，好像这才是能让他踏出这里半步的钥匙。

“Bucky…”，男人的声音和他在梦里的重合，只是少了一份焦急，多了一份惋惜。

5

他拿出Steve给他的那个一直没有用的浴球，看着浴缸里升起白色的泡泡，空气里开始散发出一股奶香的时候他钻了进去。

“Steve，Steve，Steve”

James的意识开始慢慢散开，他喜欢这个名字，喜欢他音尾牙齿轻轻咬住嘴唇的感觉，他喜欢Steve金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，那就像是梦境。

他的手向下伸去，那只自己实际上已经失去的手，那只他曾经能稳稳地托着枪的手，泡沫把水波下的欲望藏住，那被压抑了七十年的欲望。

不……

更久，更久…

他感谢这个名字重新回到他的生命力

不敢再念Steve的名字，他怕控制不住自己的音量被对方发现，然后这么多年来他辛苦守护着的秘密就这样被公开。他可以忍受来自同学的欺凌，他当然可以打的过；他也可以忍受军队里的恶意，那并不是很多人，起码比学校的人少了许多，总体上他还是相当受欢迎的，虽然他们的拳头要狠的多，但他们起码没有把自己拎上法庭，他也能承受的住。他真正害怕的时候只有在直到Steve成功注射血清之后加入军队的那段时间，怕自己的秘密被发现，害怕Steve跟他受到一样的待遇，害怕Steve失去他用尽全力保护了多年的生命。

他拼尽全力地作战，他得更努力地去保护原本该在家里等他回家的人。还好，还好掉下去的是自己，这是他记忆里最大的庆幸。

恐惧，不舍，释然，还有解脱。

可Steve是怎么死掉的呢，是时间夺走了他的生命吗？他的Peggy，还有他的两个小孩和一条狗呢？

他得问问Steve。

准备好走出去的时候，Steve像是知道什么一样在客厅等他。他的Stevie看起来有点深沉，可James知道那是紧张。

他刚想开口，街道上却隐隐约约传来声响。

有人！身体里的每一个细胞都立刻拉响了警报，有人在向他们靠近，九头蛇？敌军？还是……

James开始发抖，在他还没有意识到的时候就开始后退。这一切好像又回到以前被嘲笑的时候，回到噩梦里，那一车的人马上就会下来，脸部扭曲的像是要吃了他，他们的嘴里会吐出那些让自己无地自容的话，他们会伤害Steve……

“嘿…嘿，没事的Buck，有我呢。”Steve把他抱住，一下又一下地抚摸着他的头，他的嘴唇在他的耳畔摩擦着。

这些安慰的方式James显然很适用，他很快冷静了下来。

Steve显然目睹了这一切，他可真丢脸！他怎么会变得如此胆小呢！一定是在浴缸里回忆了太多让人心虚的过去！

自从他的好兄弟变大之后，他的意思是说注射完血清之后，他们并没有相处多长的时间，这导致他还是有点不适应Steve的大块头。

“只是景观车而已。”

James退出了拥抱的范围，Steve没想到Bucky会拒绝他，只好把手臂收回来放在两边，一时不知道该往哪里摆，显得有点尴尬。他亲吻Bucky的时候对方也并没有避开，更何况他们已经这样七十年了，只是Bucky不记得而已。

“景观车？”

“对，我们”，Steve用手作出一个抹脖子的动作并且附赠一个夸张的表情，又指了指房子，“凶宅”

James被他夸张的表情逗笑，看的Steve都呆住了，他可真怀念他的Barnes中士。

不出一会儿外面就有车子停下的声音，但没有熄火，扩音器的声音不算小，两个人在房间里也能听到。

James走到沙发上找了一个舒服的角落坐下，Steve倒了两杯水也在他身边坐下。观光车呆的时间并不长，也就大概四五分钟。James就知道了他想知道的所有答案。

两人沉默了很久，James握住杯子的手都开始抖，“所以你在我死后不久也…”

“是…”

“那这里是哪里？我以为这里是你和Peggy的家。”

“这里是以前开会的地方，后来他们就搬走了，我把这里稍微改了一下。你知道我…”Steve停了一下，他在想如何措辞才比较柔和，“你走了之后我不太想回家…”

“为什么…为什么？”

Steve当然是道Bucky问的是什么，毕竟他连降落伞都不需要的。

他的理由有很多，例如他想死在跟Bucky一样冷冰冰的地方；例如他想从高空坠落；例如说实话他也不是很想活下去；例如他的使命已经完成了……

真正的原因只有一个，他太想去找Bucky了，Steve Rogers离不开他的Bucky Barnes。

他也的确去了，在灵魂抽离身体的一瞬间他才明白生命的奥秘，他欣喜不已，也不再觉得冷了，他去了Bucky掉落下去的那个山谷，打捞自己遗失的心。他的Bucky在那里等着他，在原地等着他，只不过什么都不记得了。

Steve第一个选择当然是将Bucky带回他们布鲁克林的家，可那实在是有一些破败，他不能去Bucky家，因为Winnifred和Rebecca还住在那儿。可他看着自己小小的床，总是想起自己还是个小个头的时候曾经在那张床上因为病痛而挣扎的样子。

他的Bucky不能够这样，他得恢复，自己得给他更好的。于是Steve带他来到了这里。

“所以什么都没有了…”

“你说什么？什么没有了？”Steve不明白，Bucky还失去了什么。

“Peggy，你的孩子…还有你的大型犬”，James做了一个吞咽的动作，“你的梦想，你的未来。”

“Bucky”，Steve摆正他的身体，“**这是你的梦想，你的。**是你说结婚了之后要和我住在隔壁，狗啊，孩子啊，都是你想要的。”

**“你知道我不怎么幻想未来，我只活在当下，做我认为正确的事情……呆在你身边。”**

Steve抬手擦掉他的眼泪，“我都知道了，你在学校跟别人打架是为什么，在军队里又为什么被……” Steve停下来，他需要冷静，不论这件事情过去了多久，只要一想起Bucky曾经在自己不知道的地方独自扛下那么多拳脚和冷言冷语，他就觉得无法呼吸。

Steve想起自己从Bucky蓝色棉袄里拿出来的那张照片，是自己的照片，已经烂的不行了，一看就是被人揉过的样子。他能想象Bucky被发现怀里藏着男人照片时被发现的窘境，那时候没人知道自己是谁，更何况那张照片上瘦弱的自己谁能想到那会是日后的美国队长？他能想到这张照片被人揉着一团扔来扔去时Bucky焦急的样子，也能想到他的Bucky带着一身伤回到营地里之后小心翼翼把它压整齐的样子。

James吓坏了，他不知道Steve是怎么知道这一些的，他不应该知道的！他应该带着这个秘密到他的棺材里去，不，他也的确做到了。可现在Steve提起这些是什么意思呢？他害怕极了，他只能努力的瞪大眼睛不让眼泪掉下来，他还得应付Steve接下来要说的话，无论Steve怎么想，怎么做，他都得接受。

Steve又吻了他，不是之前那种带着安慰性质的。他贴上来的动作又一点凶，之后又温柔下来，托着Bucky发抖的脑袋，慢慢地舔着他的嘴唇，牙齿，又探入他的舌底，搅乱他的呼吸。

“你那么说就是想把自己藏起来对吗？那么多的四人约会？还浪费了三美元在那只丑的卖不出去的小熊身上？”

James的嘴上还亮晶晶的，Steve也是，那是他们对方的口水。事情怎么会变成这样！他甚至觉得Steve有一些陌生。

**“那不是我的梦想，我只想跟你呆在一起，活在有你在身边的现在。不需要身份的界定，你可以对我做任何事，我也可以，我们占有着对方，你明白吗？”**

他不明白，他怎么会明白！Steve从来都不是这样的，他的Stevie有这样的想法他怎么会不知道呢！他可是最了解他朋友的人，这一定又是一场自己的美梦而已……

“我爱你”，Steve说，“Buck，别再隐瞒我了，别再离开我。”

James把脸上的眼泪鼻涕都往Steve身上蹭，然后在对方怀里点了点头。

—TBC—


End file.
